List of non-aligned characters in Star Trek: Outpost
This article provides a list of major and recurring Non-Aligned characters in the audio drama Star Trek: Outpost 'Non-Aligned Characters' Argenthesus (Played by Doug Cromey) A male lifeform from the Yarmanarkis Alliance. A being similar to to Skelerune, Argenthesus was an Alliance Security Officer that had been charged with the pursuit and capture of the criminal Skelerune. It was finally at Deep Space Three that Argenthesus was able to restrain him and prevent another escape. His people had similar rules regarding contact with inferior species as the Federation and Starfleet, and Skelerune had violated several of them, not the least of which was contamination of, and irrevocable alteration of Deep Space Three specifically, and the Federation in general. Argenthesus was frustrated in his attempts to remove the criminal Skelerune, as well as the contamination, referring to to repairs and upgrades to the station. Skelerune had asked acting station commander LCDR Gregory Torkelson for asylum, and Tork felt compelled to, at the very least give the request a measure of consideration. Unfortunately, Skelerune used the time to locate a weakness in the dampening field surrounding the station and made his escape. Argenthesus resumed the pursuit, only taking some of the upgrades with him, as per the agreement struck with Commander Torkelson. Belinda (played by Chris Cree) - Belinda was a female human, and wife to Keyork. Belinda was pregnant with their first child when Keyork's queen, Britarra showed up. With no explanation, Keyork plundered their life savings, and left with her. To add insult to injury, Keyork told docking control that Belinda would pay Britarra's partner's delinquent docking fees. During Keyork's absence, Belinda filed papers for divorce from Keyork. Belinda then became involved with Jillman (one of the spaceport workers). Also during Keyork's absence, Belinda gave birth to her's and Keyork's child, naming her Gherke. Mister Big (played by Mark Zaricor) - Enigmatic head of the criminal orginization known as "The Core." Mister Big has nurtured and developed numerous contacts within the Pinchot Expanse. Some of his known operatives include, or have included, Captain Britarra, Hawkin Grel, Jenneth, Yossarian, Mulgar, Peutrice Vask, and Daimon Yurrell. Big has long wanted "an inside man" at Deep Space 3 to represent his interests, but so far his attempts to infiltrate the station, either with an operative or some of his infiltration technology have met with limited success. Though he was able to get some equipment onboard the USS Chimera through Yossarian and Chief Knox, it had been discovered and neutralized. Some of his other interests have included the manufacture of faux latinum, as well as piracy and slave trading. Big's species and actual gender are unknown, and he goes to great pains to conceal his identity, such as the use vocal disotortion, along with ultra low frequency infiltration communications gear. He also prefers to act through intermediaries, rather than get his own hands dirty. A major opponent of Mister Big was Captain Sayzar Tyrellian. Big's phobia regarding the starship Captain was so great that he actually destroyed a ship he had procured for Daimon Yurrell, just to insure Tyrellian's death. Despite the fact the attack failed, Tyrellian was slain at the hands of the renegade Klingon, Jenneth. In retrospect, Mr. Big eulogized Sayzar Tyrellian as "an honored foe". He has attempted to recruit Lt. Renova Exler, tempting her with the possibility of handing over Tyrellian's murderer, Jenneth as incentive for her loyalty and service. Exler refused. His most recent attempt involves his agent, Mullgar. Disguised as Genaro Boak, a simple trader, Mr. Big ordered him to be his eyes and ears aboard the station, and place infiltration technology on the station at his earliest opportunity. In 2365 Big dispatched one of his operatives, Genaro Boak, back to the station to discover why it had suddenly gone dark. Genaro Boak (played by Tim Cree)—Genaro Boak was an overlay persona created by Mulgar, a minion of Mr. Big. The persona of Genaro was, in Mulgar's own words, "A simple trader." Boak was Goshen's point man for supplying stock for the soon to be opened plaza. With a disarming, inoccuous voice, along with a friendly, outgoing personality, the Genaro persona was designed to place Starfleet personel at DS3, as well as Goshen at ease. Upon arrival at the station, Boak was unable to locate Goshen, but did meet up with his brothers, Tirgil and Vurk. The trio began negotiations to run the plaza in Goshen's absence. The negotiations were concluded with a 300 page contract, which excluded any language on the (alledged) 3 bars of latinum owed.) Boak then intended to warehouse his cargo and depart the station for another run when the body in the plaza was discovered. Unable to leave due to the lockdown ordered by LT Farmer, Genaro proceeded with his secondary mission, searching for one of the station's personnel to function as Mr Big's inside man. During his inquiries, he discovered Vurk and Tirgil's mission as emmisaries to planet Voxhall on behalf of their uncle Vodic. Despite his doubts as to whether their contact, Darst, was alive, he provided them with a program that would allow a safer approach to the First Federation border. Following the lifting of the station's quarantine, he left the station enroute to a meeting with Britarra near the FF border. He did leave a parting gift, originally for the station Commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan, but since was unavailable, he gave it to Third Officer LT Renova Exler. The gift, an Escherrite statue, had been implanted with a small listening device in one of the inner corners, in the hope of gathering intelligence for the Core. In 2365 Boak was again dispatched to DS3 on the orders of Mister Big to ascertain why the station had gone dark. Despite his ship being equipped with a state of the art cloaking device, he only dared approach close enough to determine the First Federation was blockading Deep Space Three. His vessel was discovered by the First Federation, seized, and brought into the station. Because of his prior association with the station, Genaro was queried by the First Federation Task Force Commander, Gasin Vestrock for suggestions regarding a third party representative chosen to monitor the station and report back to the First Federation. Genaro suggested Captain Vekas of the Glaminfo. Captain Buchanan adamantly refused, saying it would be too great a temptation for his crew. Though Gasin Vestrock was aware that Boak could alter his appearance, he chose not to disclose this information to Captain Buchanan, seeing no advantage in it. Chirrok (played by Barry Wallace)—Chirrok was a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty, a lizard like race. He himself was not of the Sovereignty, as he and Lotran were of a similar race that was long ago conquered by the Sovereignty. He was the "chief among slaves" to the leader known as the "Ship Captain", who came to Deep Space 3 to ask for medical assistance. Chirrok unknowingly committed a major faux pas when he got Dr. Breetal, who Chirrok assumed was female since all Sovereignty doctors were female, to perform a medical procedures on one of the Ship Captain's wives. The Ship Captain would have killed him on the spot had Captain Buchanan not protested. The Ship Captain then delayed Chirrok's sentence of death to later time aboard their own ship. The Ship Captain then promoted Lotran to the position of "chief among slaves." The crew of Deep Space 3 eventually learned that Chirrok was not killed, and had, in fact, escaped from the execution chamber through a removable panel. Utilizing a cloaking device woven into his clothing, Chirrok snuck back aboard Deep Space 3 to speak with Lotran. Once discovered by the crew of the station, Chirrok explained that his culture, the slave culture, was actually in charge of the bureaucracy of the Sovereignty, which actually allowed him to escape execution. Chirrok stated that he would remain hidden until they could return to their section of space upon which time he would continue his service to the Sovereigns under a new identity. Deragon (played by Sam VanFleet) (DECEASED) A male humanoid, Deragon was a scavenger that worked out of Volange City on the planet Quin, near the Miragosa Nebula. In his travels, Deragon stumbled across the Mahr warships that had invaded, then escaped Kalimor into the Miragosa nebula, adrift and abandoned. Deragon began making trip after trip into the nebula, stripping the ships of anything that could be traded or sold. Somewhere along the way, he contracted the Mahr pathogen. While back on Quin, he infected Emily May Tovar-Smith when he sold her a piece of cloth carrying the pathogen. Later, as the pathogen became active, his physical and mental faculties began to deteriorate. He was met and interrogated by Agent Lancer and Dr Pucket, asking specifically about his travels into the nebula. When it was clear to Pucket and Lancer where they needed to go next, Lancer drew his phaser and fired at Deragon, vaporizing him instantly. Dersick A pirate/trader, captain of the Free Trade Vessel Lucky Lady, a private cargo ship out of Cygnax 7. At some point in the past, Dersick took out a loan from Goshen. The debt was repaid when Dersick transferred ownership of a dilapidated Antarean shuttle to Goshen, along with a statue that was later discovered to be Escherite. Salvatore Exler (played by Bill McIntosh)—A humanoid male from the planet Sigma Iotia II. Salvatore Exler was the grandfather of Lieutenant commander Renova Exler. Salvatore raised Renova in her early years. Once a member of the "mob" life on Sigma Iotia II, Salvatore retired and spent his time making "his world famous soup." According to him, he also enjoyed "meeting up with Murray down at the market to swap a few lies, tell a few jokes and buy some fresh vegetables. Every once in a while I even stop in a Jojo's for a quick one with the boys." Salvatore initially objected to Renova leaving Sigma Iotia II to enlist in Starfleet. Whether Salvatore was alive on Sigma Iotia II during Renova's deployment to Deep Space 3 was unclear, though based on the conversation Renova had with the holographic projection of Salvatore on the holodeck, he outlived his wife; he mentions the fact that he doesn't get much company "now that your grandmother has passed." Renova uses the holoprogram of Salvatore as a sounding board/confidant. Fayzon (played by Ben Cromey)—A young local on the planet Melnora. Fayzon worked with the Betazoid insertion/observation team, explaining his culture to them. When the USS Chimera arrived with Ambassador Briz Nemon, Fayzon acted as a tour guide to the city, taking Chief Knox, Doctor Winston, Ensign Thomas, and Kar'rl Droonga to various markets around town. In one common market, the crowd was attacked by political insurgents. Choosing not to flee, but to stay with his charges, Fayzon helped the landing party get back to the safehouse. Chief Burt Knox, who was part of the landing party, complimented Fayzon on his bravery by sticking with the team. Fist (played by Barry Wallace) (Deceased) —Fist was a soldier of an alien race called the Mahr, that invaded the Federation colony world of Kalimor, near the Miragosa Nebula. Particularly brutal and sadistic, Fist beat several colonists to death, including Sakor, a scientist on the colony. Fist also inflicted a severe cut on Yarkoma, a young female colonist, leaving a "long scar" on her right cheek. According to Montaine Buchanan, "To the Mahr, we were animals. And Fist liked to torture 'animals.'" The final disposition of Fist and the rest of the Mahr were unknown; the colony at Kalimor was liberated 8 months after the initial invasion, and the Mahr were driven by Federation forces into the Miragosa Nebula, where they disappeared. As it turned out, the Mahr fleet remained in the Nebula, unable to return home. They were sufferring from the same affliction they were infecting the Kalomor survivors with. Their numbers thinned over the two decades in the Nebula, to the point that omly Fist remained barely alive. He was cured of the pathogen by Dr Breetal, though the damage to his neurology was so severe that his end was imminent. He was shot dead by Mel Hermanson after he and his crew boarded Mahr warship he was on. Gardin A pirate/trader who, according to a pirate from the Lucky Lady, made a discovery of an ancient Escherite settlement on the planet Mubarin, the fabled treasury planet of the Escherites. Goramund - Goramund was the female communications officer onboard the Fontaine's Freedom. Goramund was monitoring a great deal of comm chatter at the Enclave as the ship made its approach to the planet. She also noted landing privilieges had been restricted due to the (alleged) imminent arrival of the Grand Nagus Greezer Greezer was the large, dim-witted lackey of Yossarian, the trader on the Enclave. Greezer worked in Yossarian's warehouse and escorted Goshen to his crates. Hawkin Grel The proprietor of the Borquin Spaceport. Britarra considered Grel's facility the best ship repair yard in the area. Grel had banned the Solar Winds from approaching his facility, but would allow her entry on the orders of Mr. Big .Hermanson, Mel. (played by Thomas Barnes) A male human and a survivor of the Marr occupation, Mel Hermanson was the owner of Black-Sun Logistics, a security for hire firm. He recently sold the firm. Not to to retire, but to contstruct a fleet of advanced, and heavily armed starships and pursue his obssession; to locate and punish the Marr that caused so much death and suffering on planet Kalimor 25 years ago. To that end, he kidnapped Captain Buchanan and Dr. Breetal so that they could be used as bait to draw out Fist and Da-ron. The plan worked, all too well. Buchanan, Dr. Breetal and Agent Lancer were beamed off by the Marr, leaving Hermanson to a frantic search for his hated nemesis. He finally was able to board Fist's ship and shoot him dead. He was also able to access the Marr computers in his desperate search for the Marr homeworld. His status, as well as those of his crews and ships are unknown. It is unlikely that Mel Hermanson will ever return to Federation space ever again, given the gravity of his recent criminal behavior. Ijaguar (played by Chris Cree) Ijaguar was Melion's undercover persona while working at The Enclave. The self-described "Furry-faced relief worker" was assigned to Docking Control. Jillman (played by Barry Wallace)- Jillman was a male humanoid of unknown species. Jillman worked at the spaceport on a backwater planet where where Keyork, a male Orion, and his wife, Belinda, had established the Queen B Ranch. After Keyork left with the family's plundered life savings under orders from Captain Britarra, Jillman left his job at the spaceport, and filled in as best he could on the ranch, paying delinquent landing fees for Britarra's ship. His generosity earned him Belinda's affections, so much so that Belinda filed for divorce with Keyork and forbade Keyork from ever again setting foot on the ranch. Kellor (played by William Preissner)-Captain Kellor was a male humanoid who was Master of the vessel Pequod. Hired by Mel Hermanson, a survivor of the Mahr Occupation on the planet Kalimor. Hermanson hired Kellor and his ship the Pequod, to transport General Nelson, his troops, agent Lancer, and Barton Yakes, a computer genius, to the site of an abandoned Mahr warship found adrift inside the Miragosa Nebula. Kellor did not relish the idea of entering the nebula, as it would hazard his vessel, well beyond his personal comfort zone. Kellor was always trying to maximize his options, should the mission run into trouble. He refused to land the Pequod in the Mahr ship's landing bay, though there was ample space. Instead, he ordered the use of jumpships. This drew the ire of General Nelson, who, fearing that Kellor might abandon him at the first hint of trouble, hinted to the Captain that he "might've left a bit of insurance behind." Kellor ordered a search of the ship's spaces, nothing was found. Despite the fact that he suspected Nelson was bluffing, he remained on station. Lotran (played by Ben Cromey)—Lotran was a servant to the race known as the Sovereignty, a lizard-like race. He himself was not of the Sovereignty, as he and Chirrok were of a similar race that was conquered long-ago by the Sovereignty. Lotran's responsibility was to operate the communication station on the Ship Captain's vessel. When Chirrok was sentenced to death, Lotran assumed Chirrok's duties with much fear. He oversaw Lt. Karen Denali and Lt. Jennifer Forrestal as they diagnosed the Ship Captain's wife. Lotran was very afraid of his masters, yet acted secretively to the Starfleet officers. When two engineers discovered him having an emotional breakdown in a hallway, he acted as though he was hiding something. It was later discovered that it was an alive-and-well Chirrok in a cloaking suit who was with Lotran in the hallway. Lotran was very for the eventual overthrow of his species' oppressors Maraine (Played by Ronikka Kendall) Maraine was a female humanoid of an unknown species, Owner of the Pleasure Yacht Horizon Star, and partner to Britarra. Though they openly despised each other, they joined forces for mutual benefit while Britarra's ship, the Free Trade Ship Solar winds was undergoing repairs. Always short on credits, Maraine had a talent for grifting, and put it to use when her yacht was planetside without the money for docking fees. Maraine was the youngest child of an impoverished family. Her birth came as a surprise to her parents. Neither they, nor her brothers and sisters, who were struggling to feed their own families, were interested in raising another child. As a result, Maraine started her education early, running wild through the streets. Using her wits and survival skills, she soon gave her family what they wanted, one less mouth to feed. Maraine joined a gang of young hoodlums, stealing just to stay alive. Their sole objective was survival. In time, her second family caught the attention of a larger group of more serious criminals. A more dangerous group. Seizing the opportunity, Maraine jumped ship. Following her departure, her third family eliminated her second through decimation. In time, though, her third family was punished for what they did to her second family. By her own admission, Maraine may have miscalculated with her third family. Hard feelings remained from the few survivors of her third family. In her own words, "If life has taught me one thing, it's to grab what you want and enjoy it while you can. But if it's taught me two things, It's always have a way out." Melion (played by Chris Cree) — Self-described as a "furry-faced relief worker", Melion was a long-suffering Caitian female crew member of the pirate vessel, The Solar Winds. After the Solar Winds near destruction at the hands of the Chimera, Melion was one of the surviving crew that reached the shipyards. While the ship was undergoing repairs, Melion took an undercover position at The Enclave posing as Ijaguar. Her position allowed Britara, Keyork and Mariane to land at The Enclave relatively unnoticed. Unfortunately, she also succumbed to greed and allowed the Fontaine's Freedom in as well, for a price.Her placement was planned as an "ace in the hole" to precipitate Britarra's escape from the Enclave following the completion of her job. Melion arrived in time to ensure Britarra's extrication from the Enclave. Mulgar (played by Tim Cree)—Mulgar was an undercover operative sent by Mr. Big and The Core to infiltrate, as well as observe and report on activity at Deep Space Three. Rumor had it that Mulgar was able morph his body, altering his size, bulk, and appearance using some type of unknown technology. His only known persona was Genaro Boak. Piglet, MD Doctor Piglet (pronounced Pee-Lay) was the Chief Medical Officer aboard the Free Trade Vessel Solar Winds. During the battle with the USS Chimera, Following catastrophic damage to her sick bay, Dr. Piglet set up a casualty ward in the main hangar bay to handle the large number of wounded. After being called to the bridge, Captain Britarra shut down life support there and sucked out the atmosphere. Her justification was "Anyone who can't work is dead weight, and we no longer have the luxury of dead weight!" Pucket, M.D. (played by Andrew McVinnie) - Dr. Pucket was a male human recruited by Mel Hermanson, a survivor of the Mahr Occupation on the planet Kalimor, to investigate a possible carrier of the Mahr pathogen on the planet Quin, near the Miragosa Nebula. Pucket was accompanied by an agent named Lancer when they entered a bar in Volange City. They found a male humanoid by the name of Deragon who appeared to be suffering from some type of infirmity. Pucket gave Daragon an exam using his tricorder and was able to confirm that the Mahr pathogen was active within Deragon and was about to become contagious. Eylan Ranteen (played by Doug Cromey)—Lord Eylan Ranteen was the first leader of a unified Melnora. Married to Lady Maura Ranteen, his official title was "High Chancellor Eylan Ranteen, Lord of the Ivory chair, Keeper of its Secrets, and Master of its Powers." He interacted with Ambassador Briz Nemon and Kar'rl Droonga with regard to Melnora becoming a Federation protectorate. As his title suggested, he was the master of the Ivory throne, a mysterious device presumed to be created by the Escherites. The throne was capable of reading emotions in a similar way to Betazoids, though when he read Chief Knox, thanks to the Chief's implant, he was able to read his actual thoughts. While he was a skilled diplomat and wise in leading, in the end he failed to have the strength to allow his daughter, Voronis, to be extradited to the Federation to face trial for the murder of Kar'rl. Maura Ranteen (played by Chris Cree)—Maura Ranteen was the wife of Eylan Ranteen, one of the leaders of the planet known as Melnora (Bolderis Minimus III). Lady Maura Ranteen was known to the Melnorans as "High Councilor Maura Ranteen, Lady of the First Order, Master of the Scepter of Laws, and Keeper of the faith of the people." Maura was mostly distrustful of the Federation envoy and was completely unwilling to allow Voronis to face justice in the Federation, even going to the point of personally hiding Voronis to ensure the crew of the USS Chimera could not remove Voronis by force. Voronis Ranteen (played by Stacy Armstrong)—Voronis was the daughter of Eylan and Maura Ranteen, the leaders of the world known as Melnora. Voronis served as Official hostess to the USS Chimera s away team during their visit to the Planet. Voronis was a strong believer in unification of the planet, by any means necessary, and possible. "We have made great strides in the past few years, but there has been, and continues to be resistance to the changes that are occurring. We simply cannot afford to return to the old ways." She was also quoted as saying, "When I look out over the cityscape, I see the promise of the future being held back by the old ways of the past." Easily frustrated and quick to anger, during the first meeting with Ambassador Nemon, Lieutenant Exler and Dr. Winston, she asked about the Federation using their advanced weaponry and loaning ground troops to round up and suppress the opposition. Voronis also balked at joining Starfleet, should protectorate status be given to Melnora. "I would never leave Melnora! Certainly not while it is in such a precarious state." Voronis had a relationship with Kar'rl Droonga, a cultural anthropologist sent by Betazed to observe Melnora. Though she didn't love him, she believed that involvement of Betazed and the Federation presented the opportunity to speed up unification. In the words of Kar'rl Droonga, "You only see the rainbow in the storm, Voronis". Following the riot in the marketplace, and the discovery of the artifact on Chief Knox's person, Lord and Lady Ranteen decided to consult the Ivory Throne, an ancient artifact to determine whether or not Chief Knox had stolen the item. During the ceremony/procedure, Eylan perceived the relationship between Kar'rl and Voronis, and suggested Maura have a talk with her. Voronis balked, claiming she knew what her mother was going to say. When she finally realized that there would be no shortcuts, even with Kar'rl and the Ambassador's support, she decided that she needed to "Stop counting on you and do what I can for myself." When she finally determined that she was not in love with Kar'rl, she confronted him at the official reception for the Federation representatives, as well as the Ambassador while they were in a telepathic link and shot Kar'rl, killing him instantly. As she turned her weapon on the Ambassador, she was tackled by Lieutenant Exler. The Ambassador, Kar'rl Renova and the Doctor immediately beamed up to the Chimera. Following the shooting, Voronis was spirited away and placed into hiding on the orders of the Lord and Lady Ranteen. The requests by LT Exler to relinquish custody or allow a Federation representative attend her trial were refused. There would be no trial, there was no crime. Zangar Rethrobeck (played by Geno Younger) Zangar Rethrobeck was the 24th century equivalent to Earth's finest brew masters. His specialty was Bregatian Lager. Based on the remote world of Gandar IV, Rethrobeck's brewery was often a target of pirates and ruffians, and according to Jenneth, because of the attacks, the "brewery has beefed up security quite a bit." Despite the increased security, Captain Britarra and the Free Travel Vessel Solar Winds decided to raid his installation on their way to the Enclave. Zangar was also into piracy, raiding the Ferengi Vodic's smuggling ships as they left First Federation space. Vodic had a small measure of respect for his business model. Skelerune (played by Ben Cromey) A male being of a previously unencountered species, Skelerune revealed himself to the crew of DS3 following an explosive decompression in one of station's spaces. He rescued station personnel that had been blown out into vacuum, and repaired the damage instantly. Though capable of amazing feats, Skelerune appeared to be fearful of the Q continuum. His offers to speed up repairs on the station were met with considerable skepticism by the senior staff, most notably the Chief of Security LT Farmer. His method of replenishing his body's energy was considerably different, as indicated when he was fascinated by the consumption of food. As it turned out, Skelerune was completely self-absorbed, and acted solely out of self-interest and self gratification. "This is for your own good." He finally used up the last good will felt by any of the senior staff when he pulled them out of a sound sleep at 0230 because he wanted to have a dinner party. When the staff got up to leave, protesting they weren't hungry, among other subjects, Skelerune induced hunger, then began rewriting their neural patterns 'for their own good". He was thrwarted in his attempt by the timely arrival of Argenthesus, another member of his species, who had been charged with his pursuit and capture. The prospect of incarceration so terrified Skelerune that he pleaded with Commander Torkelson for political asylum, knowing that Tork would, at least consider it. When Tork finally rejected his application, Skelerune made his escape, using the time given to find a weak spot in the dampening field surrounding the station. His current whereabouts are unknown. Thorum (played by Bryan Lincoln)—Thorum of Krell was a male Andorian serving aboard a Klingon D7 battle cruiser, IKS Chancellor Mogwa, under the command of Emkaien. Last known position held aboard: Third Officer. Ulias (played by Thomas Barnes) (Deceased) A elderly male Gormomocki. Ulias came aboard the station following the end of the blockade by the First Federation. After paying his docking fees along with a small room for a prolonged period, Ulias preferred to spend his days in the recreation module's park, listening to the sound of the birds and staring out of a viewport at the stars. Commander Torkelson and Lieutenant Farmer had evidence to suggest that Ulias was in fact, General Fernal Uzekki, a war criminal. Uzekki, General Fernal (played by Thomas Barnes) (Deceased) A male Gormocki. General Uzekki led the losing side during a civil war in the Gormock system. Leaving his home world for good, Uzekki became a mercenary, selling his services to the highest bidder. He engendered a reputation for loyalty to his customers, and to his men. The years wore heavily on the General, his last contract being nearly a decade prior, him being on the losing side. His men deserted him for other mercenary groups, and Uzekki began to wander, staying only long enough for the local government to kick him out. The General was wanted on several systems for war crimes. Despite this there were no systems that were interested in his extradition, once he was taken into custody by Starfleet. Pewtriss Vask (Played by Ric Campbell) A male humanoid. The fiercely independent owner of a ship repair facility located at Fahrion. Considered a hack by Captain Britarra, Mr. Big suggested Vask's facility as an alternate to the Borquin spaceport, where Britarra wanted to go. During the repairs to the Solar winds, Vask ran out of money and refused to to proceed until Britarra remitted the balance, despite Britarra's threats Vask was fully prepared to protect himself, as well as his shipyards, going so far as to stop repairs and threaten to sell of the ship,piecemeal. He found an interested party in the Ferengi, Vodic, Though Vodic was interested in the ship for other reasons. Vask's biggest fear was being absorbed into, or being completely eliminated by the core. As a result of Starfleet's benevolent presence, his business had dwindled to almost nothing. Yortell (Played by Ali Baumgartner) (DECEASED) A male Escherite. At some point in the distant past, Yortell's consciousness was imprinted and stored in a computer, laying in storage for eons. The computer holding Yortell's neural patterns was discovered by an expedition of renegade scientists, scavengers and mercenaries. After changing hands a couple of times. the computer ended up on the Federation Science ship USS Remington. Quickly seizing control of Remington Lieutenant Simone Darville, Yortell used his advanced mental capacity to sieze control of the ship, His control was not absolute, as the crew were able to manually disable some of the ship's systems, as long as Yortell was not paying specific attention. Yortell's control over the Remington came to an abrupt end when an away team from the USS Chimera beamed over to investigate. Yortell's remnants were destroyed by Chimera Chief Engineer Burt Knox after returning to the computer when Lt Darville's body failed. Yossarian (played by Barry Wallace)—Yossarian was a dealer in both questionable and legitimate merchandise at the Enclave, a "hive of scum and villainy" on the edge of the Rough Seas inside the Pinchot Expanse. Yossarian was instrumental in helping transports find work, both reputable and otherwise. Yossarian, according to Goshen, tried to swindle the Ferengi businessman by "charging me an outrageous storage fee on the D.I.G (Deutronium Interphase Generator) that was not set forth in the original contract." To compensate, Goshen took some "abandoned crates" to "compensate for losses incurred due to Yossarian's unauthorized behavior. Category:Character lists Category:Star Trek: Outpost